


In Wondrous Color

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, i love them, roman is soft and babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety





	In Wondrous Color

Virgil always hated July 4th.

The day itself was fine, even if it was sometimes a little too hot for his liking. He enjoyed the small party Patton would set up every year. He looked forward to the board games Logan would pull out after lunch. Virgil even had fun with the karaoke machine Roman would bring out before dinner (not that he’d ever admit it).

No, Independence _Day_ was never the problem.

But still, each year when the sun started to set, Virgil would retreat to his room. The noise canceling headphones would be slipped on. He’d curl up in a bundle of blankets. He’d read a book, do a puzzle, watch a movie. _Anything_ to get his mind off of the relentless explosions going on outside.

The damn _fireworks_.

Virgil couldn’t stand them! They were completely unnecessary! Loud for the sake of being loud. They sent his anxiety through the roof.

But Roman and Patton _adored_ fireworks, and would buy boxes and boxes of them each year. This July fourth seemed to be no different.

Roman had taken the explosives to his room, claiming they needed to be improved. Knowing the prince, this meant they’d be much louder, much more colorful, and much _worse_ for Virgil.

So Virgil didn’t go down to dinner that night. He was busy preparing his room, making a bunker of his blankets and pillows. He had snacks, water, and a fully charged Switch. His headphones were carefully placed by the bed.

Virgil had just gotten comfortable when someone knocked on his door.

“Hey, Peter Panic! I wanna show you something!”

Virgil sighed. Every year, without fail, Roman would ask if he wanted to watch the fireworks together. And every year, Virgil would make up some excuse as to why he _couldn’t._

The anxious side opened the door and smiled shyly. _Goddammit_. He was blushing again.

Roman had ditched his regular prince uniform, choosing to go casual instead. With his white skinny jeans, red hoodie, and a deep blue shirt (bearing the Cinderella castle, because he had to stay on brand), it was obvious he’d planned his outfit to match the celebrations. He looked good. A bit dorky, but still hot as hell. Of course, Virgil _always_ thought Roman looked hot as hell. Not that he’d tell Princey that.

“Done checking me out?”

Roman smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Shit. He’d been caught. Virgil rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“What do you want, Ro?”

“Come with me.”

Virgil shifted his weight from one foot to the other and pulled his hoodie sleeves down over his hands.

“I can’t. I-I have a headache.”

Roman gave a little half smile before pressing a gentle kiss to the other’s nose.

“That won’t be a problem, sweetheart.”

Virgil blushed deeply, but still shook his head.

“Ro, go have fun without me. You know I hate fireworks. I’d just... I’d just bring the mood down.”

Roman’s smile faltered a little, but the cocky grin was back so quickly Virgil thought he must have imagined it. His boyfriend held out his hand.

“Do you trust me?”

Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Dude, really? Do you _ever_ stop with the Disney references?”

“Just answer the question, storm cloud.”

Virgil sighed in defeat before slipping his hand into Roman’s.

“You _know_ I do, Roman.”

“Then come with me. I want to show you something.”

“What about Pat and Logan?”

Roman waved a hand dismissively.

“They’re going to watch the city’s fireworks and then probably go stargazing again. I don’t know. Don’t change the subject, Maleficent! Are you going with me or _not?”_

He punctuated his words with a soft poke of Virgil’s cheek.

“Fine, _fine_. Whatever. Let’s go.”

“I knew you’d say yes.”

“Shut up, Princey.”

The familiar tug of sinking out pulled on Virgil’s chest, before lifting a moment later. He blinked in confusion, taking in the scene, and then tried to fight the rising panic in his chest. There was no way he was seeing this correctly.

_He was standing on the Eiffel Tower._

“Roman? Why- why the _fuck_ are we in _Paris?”_

Roman threw back his head and laughed loudly, and an arm was wrapped around Virgil, pulling him close. The contact was good. It grounded him, squashing his fear like a bug.

“We’re in the Imagination, Dumbo. It only _looks_ like Paris.”

“Oh.”

Virgil surveyed the fake city. It was hard to believe he wasn’t actually in France. The Imagination never failed to amaze him. This entire city, all the people in it, every word they spoke— it all came from Roman’s mind. Virgil decided he’d never seen something so beautiful.

He jumped a little when two arms wrapped themselves around his stomach, causing Roman to chuckle softly in his ear. The creative side pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, before resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“This is beautiful, Roman.”

“Not as much as you.”

“That’s gay.”

“I would certainly hope so. Otherwise this would be super awkward.”

Roman pulled them both backwards, letting go of Virgil in order to sit down. The blankets he’d conjured earlier that afternoon made the whole thing much more comfortable.

Virgil looked at the blankets, then at Roman, then back at the blankets, before taking a seat in Roman’s lap. The prince automatically wrapped his arms around the other side.

“Look up, V.”

A telltale streak of light shot into the sky. Virgil tensed, his hands flying up to cover his ears.

_But the horrible sound never came._

The rocket reached the highest point, before silentlyexplodinginto a wonderfully bright blue.

Roman gently pulled his companion’s hands down, away from his head, before intertwining their fingers and whispering in Virgil’s ear.

“I told you I improved them.”

“They- you- _how?”_

Roman’s eyes reflected this city lights below, twinkling as he spoke.

“It took me all afternoon, but I wanted them to be perfect. It’s the sound that bothers you, right?”

Virgil nodded, still in disbelief.

“That’s what I figured. So I did some adjustments, used some of my power over the Imagination, and made the fireworks silent.”

Another rocket flew into the night sky, before silently bursting into red and gold sparks.

“You- you made _anxiety proof fireworks_. For _me_.”

“Of course it’s for you, Virgil.” A kiss was placed on his nose, and Roman whispered in his ear once more. “I’d do _anything_ for you, mi amor.”

Virgil felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He didn’t want to miss his first ever _silent_ fireworks show.

Rocket after rocket went up, each one more beautiful than the last. Purples and greens and reds and blues all coming together in bursts of sparks and light. The two sides watched in awe, simply holding each other while the show went on. After a while, Virgil spoke up.

“Roman?”

“Yeah?”

A purple firework lit up the sky. Its color cast a momentary glow over the two of them.

“I love you.”

A burst of red sparks. Roman smiled, running his thumb over Virgil’s cheek.

“I love you too, mi estrella pequeña.”

A barrage of fireworks went up— it was the finale, the part Roman loved the most. Purples, reds, and whites lit up the sky, silently dancing together in a gorgeous display of organized chaos. Virgil rested his head on Roman’s shoulder, and sighed when the other man kissed his hair. One last rocket went up into the sky, exploding into a vibrant red that blossomed into a dark purple.

And then it was over. Virgil closed his eyes, wanting to memorize everything about this moment. It was... perfect.

“Thank you, Ro. That was incredible.”

Roman puffed up his chest, his eyes sparkling with pride.

“I did do pretty well, didn’t I?”

“Oh, shut up, Princey. You’re still a dork.”

The couple sank out of the Imagination, rising up in Roman’s room. Too lazy to change, they both crawled into Roman’s bed. Almost without thinking, they snuggled up to each other. It was when Roman was slipping into sleep that Virgil spoke again, the whispered words tickling Roman’s chest.

“Can we do that again on New Year’s?”

“Of course, mi amor. Anything for you.”


End file.
